


Mission Log: Discovery of the Snow Butterfly

by Jay_Hayden



Series: Seasonal Solstice Secret Santa Short Story Sharing Session [1]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Prompt Fic, S9 KS Renai, Seasonal Solstice Secret Santa KS Renai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: Prompt: I'd like to see Rin interacting with Lilly to maximum comedic effect, optionally with "mediation" provided by Emi and/or Hanako.Summary: A certain member of the Anti-Feminist Defense League listens in on a discussion between a high profile member of the enemy and one of his best agents.





	Mission Log: Discovery of the Snow Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laparoscopic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/gifts).



**Anti-Feminist Mission Log 2001, 12-25-2007**

A winter night when all feminists gather, often with an unfortunate male captive, in this wide room with strange music and blinking, bright lights. These lights must be used to hypnotize unsuspecting men into blindly being obedient to the women. I am hiding here in the coat closet in my coat. I am nearly invisible. The Russian Mafia princess Lilly Satou comes in, arm being held by the purple haired girl covered in scars. As cold as I make myself be towards the feminists, even I cannot help but wince at her scars. She must really have tried to resist the feminist programming and so they burned away her resistance. Even now she runs off to speak with another golden-haired enemy and the girl with the two color eyes, a clear mark of evil hypnotism mutations. _Poor girl._ Maybe someday when the feminists are defeated once and for all, we can return her innocence and purity. But for now, me and my fellows shall fight on. Shambling through the door I can see one of my best agents, one so successful he hasn't only earned the trust of the feminists he's gotten himself accepted into their dorm where he can keep a ready eye on them at all times. Good ol' Rin. Amidst the alcohol, smokes, and pretzels of our manly picnics, he's disclosed important findings such as that underwear contains the feminist's soul. Which means, if you can steal a feminist's underwear you have removed their power! Such findings are invaluable.

The mafia princess seems to be engaging him in conversation, I'll listen in, just in case my fellow agent ends up needing assistance. "Merry Christmas Rin," Satou says, "I was wondering if you might have seen Hisao? He was supposed to be meeting me here but-"

"No Butterfly Whisperer," my agent interrupts. "I haven't seen Nakai since yesterday. Or maybe it was the day before? He was coming out of the girl's dorm in a hurry. A blur almost. I wish I could've painted the blur of him running."

The Russian chick seems to turn pink at Rin's words and... What's this about Butterfly Whisperer? Are the feminists now commanding literal bugs in their spying attempts? "Well thank you for your time Rin," the Russian says. "I think I'll wait for Hisao over by the refreshments."

"Why not ask the butterfly?" Rin asks. "Surely if it can help you get to our position, it can help you find Nakai?"

It seems my agent has supplied me with useful information once more. The Butterfly. It must not be an actual bug but an informant. Not a what, but a who! An integral part of the feminist information network at this academy. _Please Agent Tezuka…_ I think desperately, trying to send a telepathic message. _Keep her talking. Further information must be gathered!_

Satou sounds a bit frustrated as she says, "I've told you before I can't communicate with butterflies. It's got nothing to do with how I was up there with Hisao for lunch!"

She's getting angry, her body is tightening and so is her grip on her cane. Good. At times like this, she's more likely to let something slip. Agent Tezuka is quite good at getting information out of these feminists. "I suppose it would be difficult to talk to the butterfly this time of year..." Rin says, voice distant. "They do start to disappear as the weather turns cold. But if not the butterflies you could ask something else... Like the snow... It's small and drifting like butterflies. You could always ask the snow where Nakai is."

The snow? Is Tezuka trying to give me a clue? Who might be the Butterfly...? Who might be associated with snow...? That second year who even had white hair! Rika... Rika Katayama! The Butterfly must be Rika Katayama.

Satou seems indignant however. "I just wanted to know where Hisao was," she huffs. "But since it seems you don't know I think I'll go so hello to Misha. Merry Christmas Rin."

Tezuka just... He just drove off a feminist and got information! I've gotta get back to my room and adjust the charts and puppets! I burst out of the coat closet, coats going flying and mittens scattering through the air. I must leave before my presence is noticed, for a great discovery has been made! These feminist bitches cannot stop me!


End file.
